Homes can be burglarized by prying open a window that is locked, including windows with a thumbscrew security device securely attached. Some homeowners attempt to secure a window by fitting a 1″ by 2″ stick or other brace in such a way that it would prevent the window from being “jimmied” open or the prop falling out or being dislodged. This is a poor solution in addition to being dangerous in case of fire. There are other window security products that are designed to be an adjustable prop, but they only work well in a horizontal position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,168 to Kardosh discloses an adjustable safety block assembly which can be used to traverse an opening for a sliding door in order to block it. The assembly consists of inner and outer tubular members which can be telescoped together. One of the tubular members has a series of axially extending rows of holes spaced at even intervals, and staggered around the radius of the two. The other tubular member has groups of evenly axially spaced circumferentially distributed holes radially arranged. The tubular members may be telescoped until the desired length is achieved, and then holes of the inner and outer tubular members aligned so that locking means can be inserted through the aligned holes to fix the tubular members in relative position, to form a rigid bar. Thus, the safety block is easily adjustable to accommodate any patio door widths, and may be disassembled for storage and travel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,641 to Jeansonne describes a door securing system including a pivot anchor; a latch anchor; a telescoping cross-bar having a pivot section that is slidingly and rotatably received within a tubular latch section; and an adjustable door contact assembly including a contact securing mechanism securable to and positionable along at least a securing section of the latch section and a user positionable bumper plate that is positionable in a plurality of user selected distances away from the latch section. In use, the cross-bar is held in place across the door to be secured by the pivot anchor and the latch anchor and the bumper plate locked into contact with the door surface to prevent opening of the door.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,582 to McCartney teaches a security lock for a sliding door or window assembly. The lock comprises two pivotally connected overlapping bars having a releasable slider mechanism associated with the pivot point. The lock is adapted to sit in or above the track along which the sliding door or window moves.
The foregoing patents reflect the current state of the art of which the present inventor is aware. Reference to, and discussion of, these patents is intended to aid in discharging Applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be relevant to the examination of claims to the present invention. However, it is respectfully submitted that none of the above-identified patents disclose, teach, suggest, show, or otherwise render obvious, either singly or when considered in combination, the invention described and claimed herein.